A drive arrangement of the aforedescribed type is known from German published application No. 23 60 804. In that arrangement, an auxiliary drive, which is provided for other purposes, is also involved in the actuation of the continuous-duty brake. As a result, rotational speed is imparted to the continuous-duty brake which is always higher than the rotational speed of the primary shaft of the variable-speed transmission. This system has the disadvantage that large additional masses must be driven and have to be synchronized at each shifting of speeds. When the driving motor is out of service, for example, or during towing, the continuous-duty braking device is ineffective.